universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios San Diego's Halloween Horror Nights: Hollywood of Horror
Haloween Horror Nights:Hollywood of Horror event held in Universal Studios San Diego. The event's main icon is Jack the Clown.The Minor Icon's Are Freddy Krueger (A'' ''Nightmare in Elm Street), Raptors ,Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre), Jason (Friday the 13th), Michael Myers (Halloween), The Director, Twisty (American Horror Story), Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) And Many More The event featured eleven haunted houses,eight maze's, eleven scare zones, and eight special shows, and the event ran for 25 days and occurs from September 15 - November 5. Scarezones * HHN Icon's. Map Info: 'The eeriest icons and most cadaverous characters of the flashback years of Halloween Horror Nights have returned. The Caretaker, The Storyteller, The Director, The Usher and more are back to relive every monstrous memory. '''Location:'Main Studio Center * '''Terrorwood : All Night Die-In. Map Info:'The Enter a deserted drive-in theater that showed nothing but slasher films. Peek behind the screen and you may find yourself on the set of The Director’s latest “slasherpiece.”'Location:'Hollywood '''Psychoscareapy:Unleashed. Map Info: '''The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and stumbled upon a Halloween Block party in the streets of New York. They quickly decide they’d kill for some costumes of their own. '''Location:'New York. Scary Tales –Screampunk Map Info:Classic fairytale characters get a sinister Scary Tale twist immersed in the wicked world of steam punk. Location:San Francisco. Toxic City. - Map Info:Y''ou've broken quarantine and entered a city plunged into a bio-hazard nightmare. Toxic waste spews everywhere, as the streets are filled with packs of mutated, melting monsters.'' 'Location:'Sci-FI City * '''Booville- Map Info:All the Whos are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? Location:'Seuss Landing. ** '''Immortal Island. Map Info:'From the bitter wasteland of the Ice Demon to the charred inferno of the Fire Demon, you're trapped in the midst of a titanic battle where no matter who wins, YOU LOSE '''Location: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. ** Jurassic Park Extinction.Map Info:'The power is out. The gates are down. Packs of carnivorous dinosaurs are loose in the park...and there's something very strange, very deadly stalking you as well ! Location:Jurassic Park *** 'Twisted Cartoon Studio.Map Info: '- Beware, because this cartoon place is not filled with non-violent slapsticks, it contains everything violent and terrifying by those toons who way too far screwy and wacky as evil! 'Location:'Toon Lagoon. *** '''Nickelodeon Planktopolis Night Siege. Map Info:'Plankton Finally Got The Secret Formrlal And Mr Krabs Is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free and and All the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton.And The Nicktoon Villain's rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack and Plankton release some fearest dark most fearing creature's ever. '''Location:'Nickelodeon Slime City. ** Hide and Shrieeek! Map Info:''It's a cartoon world gone mad! The ink itself seems to come to life as buildings, objects and creatures all blend together into bizarre shapes and patterns that tear into your sanity. ''Location:Cartoon Network Central. Haunted House's. Friday the 13th: Camp Blood. Map Info:The new Camp Packanack has been built on the site of Camp Crystal Lake. Now on Friday the 13th, new camp counselors must enter the old barn where dusty artifacts of “Camp Blood” are stored. But hazing turns into a bloodbath when Jason Voorhees returns.Location: Popeye Queue A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers. Map Info:Welcome to 1428 Em Street. Trapped in a walking dream state by a new sleep-enhancing drug. Freddy Krueger chases you through vicious nightmares you can’t wake up Location: Soundstage 12 The Purge. Map Info:This year’s Purge is more brutal than ever. From the moment you step inside the house, dozens of vicious vigilantes will descend upon you as they exercise their right to purge.Location: Sprung Tent #1 American Werewolf in London. Map Info:Step into John Landis’ landmark 1981 horror classic. From the attack on the English moors to the bone-crunching transformation, it’s one of the most popular houses in Halloween Horror Nights history. Location: Sound Stage 22. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Flesh Wounds. Map Info: Inside the Hewitt family home, terror awaits you at every corner. You flee blindly through their dimly lit slaughterhouse, hunted by the chainsaw-wielding maniac Leatherface and his family of freaks.Location: Thunder Falls Terrace Halloween. Map Info:Follow in Michael Myers’ footsteps as he begins his historic night of horror. John Carpenter’s classic original film comes to life – just as yours is coming to an end. Location: Sprung Tent #2 * 'RUN. Map Info:'RUN took place within a sinister and haphazard "game show", an intricate labyrinth made from junkyard refuse, designed and built by Eddie himself. The contestants? The guests. The grand prize? Getting out alive. The rule? Only one...RUN .Location: Soundstage 21 * 'Resident Evil: The Final Chapter Map Info: '''As you reach the end of the Resident Evil Saga. Alice herself must stop Wesker in time before Umbrella Corporation destroys her life along with her partners and the world. Remember, One Last Time. ' '''Location: Soundstage 25. '''Horror Nights Nightmares Re-Visted Past.Map Info:Come face to face with your worse HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTMARES... The Director, The Caretaker, Eddie, ,The Storyteller , The Usher and Jack are all waiting to take you on a little stroll down Memory Lane. Spend a little quality time "behind-the-scenes" with your favorite icon of Halloween Horror Nights past - they're waiting for you on the very sets that made them infamous...up close, and this time it's personal.Location:Soundtage 26 * Sausage Party: Dinnertime (note: all of the f-bomb words and other very strong bad words are censored to keep the haunted house PG-13 rating, unlike the movie, it is also a horror comedy haunted house like the This Is The End haunted house in Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015) Map Info: TPA Location: '''Earthquake Quene. * '''Body Collectors Recollections. Map Info:The Body Collectors have returned, descending upon Shadybrook Asylum to collect the human parts they require. Screams echo the hallways as a blizzard rages outside while sharpened blades swirl inside. 'Location:Dinosaurs Encounter.' * (Please Add More Haunted House's If You Like) Maze's. Asylum in Wonderland 3D Map Info :Follow the white rabbit through the looking glass and into a murderous 3D Wonderland. Is this world all in Alice’s mind or are the images we see real enough to kill us? Location: Soundstage 24 Jack’s Funhouse Of Terror in Clown-O-Vision Map Info:This Jack’d up funhouse plunges you laughing and screaming into an oversaturated world of color that leaps at you with more crazed clowns than you can shake a kid.Location: Soundstage 15 Plankton's Revenge Maze 3D. Map Info: Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villain's Will Attck You.Location:Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse. Chukey's Toy Store OF Teror .Map Info:TPA Location Soundstage:16 Jurassic Park Evilution. Map Info:''Deep within the jungle, top secret genetic experiments have gone horribly wrong, creating hideous mutants half human, half dinosaur and all evil. Location: Jurassic Park Discovery Center. * '''Freddy Fazbear's Fun Maze! '- Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But beware, most of the animatronics have gone berserk and are now after you! Location:Parade Building (B79) Location: Soundstage 18 ** American Horror Story Map Info:'''Relive scene after scene of sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show, and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. Location: Soundstage 19 ** Vamp 55. Map Info:Experience Hollywood High School’s 1955 Homecoming Parade is dripping with blood from greasers with fangs and survive the demented vampires they have here Location: Soundstage 20 Show's Plankton's Mix And Mingle A spooktacular show when Plankton is taking over after He Finally Won It's up to Spongebob Patrick,And Other Nicktoon's who can save the day. This took place in Nickelodeon Area at Universal Studios San Diego. The Carnage Returns Map Info:Jack the Clown is taking Halloween Horror Nights back in a blaze of murderous mayhem with his army of feared followers and his companion in carnage, Chance. Remember, Jack always has the last.Location: Hollywood Stage Bill & Ted’s Excellent Halloween Adventure Map Info:Party on as those two most excellent dudes return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture.Location: Fast And The '''Furious '''Stage. ''Scared Shrekless. Map Info:Halloween is Shrek's favorite holiday but instead of the usual tricks or treats, Shrek ups the ante and challenges the gang to spend the night telling scary stories. Location:Shrek 4-D Studio 666 Map Info:Gather all your friends and dance the night away as the hottest nightspot in the land of dead comes alive with pulse-pounding, high energy music. Location:''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Stage. * '''Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute' Map Info: TBA Location:WWE Raw at Universal * * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Stage Show Map Info:TBALocation: Beetlejuice Stage * *'The Grudge VR '''Map Info: Once you get to the middle of RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience. You are trapped by Gabi, Ju-On and Kayako, No Blu and Jewel. No Rafael, No Nico and Pedro. No Mario and Luigi or anyone else. No Nigel and Bowser or others. You are not in Kentucky Kingdom. just in a japanese house where you look around. Until you meet Ju-On and Kayako. As you fall down to your doom Kayako kills you and you die FOREVER (unless Blu or Jewel said you have a worst nightmare of your whole life)... Until you wake up from a horrible nightmare as a Employee tells you that your ride isn't working well. And After the ride, Someone will be waiting for you. Location: RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience (peak nights only) ** Cirque du Freakz ''Map Info:Watch as the Lizard Man and the goons prepare the Cirque du Solei, but Gross.Location: TPA HHN:Hollywood Of Horror Opening Hour's Sunday – Thursday: 7:00 PM – 1:00 AM Friday and Saturday: 7:00 PM – 2:00 AM Rides Open At HHN * Universal Musicoaster ** Magic Potion Spin ** RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience (peak nights only) ** Resident Evil: Escape from Racoon City ** Phantom of the Opera Theater ** The Walking Dead Terror Maze ** Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D ** The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera ** Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall ** Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem ** The Simpsons Ride ** Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl ** Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York ** The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man ** Ghostbusters: The Ride ** The Revenge of the Mummy ** The Weeknd Coaster ** 24: Underground Escape ** Transformers: The Ride 3D ** Men in Black: Alien Attack ** Back to the Future: The Ride ** Battlestar Galactica ** The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines ** Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time ** One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish ''' ** '''The Cat In The Hat ** '''Caro-Seuss-el ' ** '''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey' ** Flight of the Hippogriff ** Dragon Challenge ** T-Rex Rampage! ** '''Jurassic Park In The Dark ''' ** 'Pteranodon: The Flying Dinosaur ' ** Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls ** Popeye's River Rescue '''(peak nights only) ** '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster ** Cartoon Star Wheel ** '''''Slime Time: The Ride ** SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue''' '' ** ''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ** The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '' ** ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock '' ** ''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride ** The Loud House: Loud Chase''' '' ** ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast ! ** Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show ** The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D ** Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase ''' ** '''The Powerpuff Coaster ** Gallery: TPA You Can Add Image's Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Article under construction Category:Fanon Category:Images will be uploaded!